Sa famille en or et autres mini OS
by Nogwavwi
Summary: Ensemble de petits OS parodiques sur l'univers de Harry Potter, d'autres sont à venir. Alors oui il en existe déjà beaucoup, mais avouons-le on adore ça !
1. Sa famille en or

**Sa famille en or**

« Bien, nous allons procéder à l'appel. »

Comme à chaque fois que cette phrase redoutée retentissait, Harry s'enfonça profondément dans son siège, les yeux presque au niveau de la table. A sa gauche, Hermione s'agitait, mal à l'aise. A sa droite Ron rumina « C'est reparti… ».

« Cassiopeia Black-Potter ?

\- A l'infirmerie.

\- J'imagine qu'elle s'est encore battue avec… ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien, absents tous les deux donc. Voyons, Edith Cullen-Potter ?

\- Présente.

\- Mais c'est même pas la bonne histoire ! s'exclama Ron pour la nième fois.

\- Chut, soupira sa voisine.

\- Brian Dumbledore-Potter ?

\- Présent. »

Un frisson parcourt le dos d'Harry. Sa mère et Abelforth ? Non, vraiment il ne s'y faisait pas… La litanie de noms continuait, et le plus gênant était encore à venir.

« Hermione Granger-Potter ?

\- Présente Professeur, répondit l'intéressée d'une toute petite voix. »

Sa sœur, confiée à des moldus pour sa protection. Un des seuls membres de sa famille dont il pouvait être fier.

« Lysandra Lestrange-Potter ? »

Son père et Bellatrix… Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment une telle chose avait pu se produire.

« Hector Lupin-Potter ? »

\- Présent. »

Ben voyons. Vive l'amitié, hein.

« Leo Malefoy-Potter ? »

Lily et Lucius, formidable.

« Mary-Sue Me-myself-and-I-Potter ?

\- Présente ! »

Alors celle-là avec ses pouvoirs extraordinaires, elle venait du passé. Ou du futur, Harry ne savait plus trop, son histoire était tellement alambiquée.

« Harry Potter ?

\- Présent.

\- Jeremy Potter ?

\- Aussi. »

Son jumeau maléfique, élevé par Voldemort. Rien que ça.

« Anton Rogue-Potter est à l'infirmerie avons-nous dit. Melody Rusard-Potter ?

\- Présente. »

Brrrrrr.

« Helio Stark-Potter ?

\- Présent.

\- Un bâtard de plus ou de moins… commenta Ron avec un cynisme confirmé.

\- Et enfin, Fabian Weasley-Potter ?

\- Présent. »

Regard entendu entre Ron et Harry. Comment Molly avait-elle trouvé le temps de faire un autre enfant ?

« On en est à combien de demi frères et sœurs cachés qui resurgissent mystérieusement après des années ? demanda Ron.

\- Dix-sept, soupira son voisin. »

Un bruit se fit entendre au fond de la classe, de grands pas pressés s'approchaient du professeur McGonagall qui se redressa pour écouter ce que la nouvelle venue avait à dire. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis désigna une place vide au premier rang, avant de s'adresser à toute la classe :

« Bon, veuillez réserver un accueil aimable et distingué à notre nouvelle élève… Rosalie Hagrid-Potter.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai… s'effondra Harry.

\- Dix-huit, marmonna Hermione. »

On peut tous citer au moins une histoire que l'on connait qui présente l'un de ses personnages improbables. Quand Harry ne suffit plus on lui rajoute un frère ou une sœur venu de nulle part, avec un lourd secret et tout ce qui s'ensuit. A la fin, ça doit des donner des réunions de famille plutôt sympas !


	2. Telle mère

**Telle mère…**

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Dean, ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui, après la guerre et tout le reste… J'ai pas mal voyagé. Mais je suis content de te revoir aussi. »

Les deux anciens amis déambulaient dans le parc, gardant à l'œil la progéniture de la jeune femme qui courait dans tous les sens comme de coutume. Les adultes s'assirent sur un banc à l'ombre pour continuer leur discussion, mais leur répit ne dura pas longtemps. Ginny se redressa vivement, balayant sa longue chevelure rousse d'un geste impatient de la main, et s'écria :

« Lily Jocaste Potter ! On en a déjà parlé ! Pas de ça dehors ! »

A côté d'elle, Dean avait blanchi subitement, puis il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire nerveux. Quand elle eut fini de sermonner sa fille, Ginny se rassit et jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son interlocuteur :

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh oui… Dis, comment vous avez choisi ses prénoms ?

\- C'est Harry qui a trouvé les prénoms de tous nos enfants. Il a fait de bons choix tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est vrai qu'avec Albus Severus il a assuré…marmonna le jeune homme pour lui-même.

\- Il avait besoin de rendre hommage à ceux qui ont compté dans sa vie.

\- Oui je m'en suis bien rendu compte…. Tu n'as jamais suivi de cours de mythologie moldue hein ?

\- Non, pour quoi faire ?

\- Non comme ça, pour savoir, répondit pensivement le sorcier. »

Il changea rapidement de sujet de conversation, non sans jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à la petite fille rousse qui s'égayait sur le toboggan.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il raccompagnait la famille chez elle, il ne put s'empêcher de remettre le sujet sur le tapis :

« Est-ce que Harry parle souvent de sa mère ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc alors que son amie lui proposait une pinte de Bièraubeurre.

\- De sa mère ? s'étonna Ginny. Oui ça lui arrive. Pourquoi ?

\- Je veux dire, elle n'est pas trop… présente dans votre vie ? Il a quand même appelé votre fille comme elle.

\- Et notre fils comme son père. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Dean poussa un soupir. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, reprit la jeune femme.

\- Je vois ça, jolie femme rousse au caractère bien trempé, avec un grand talent pour la magie, beaucoup de succès auprès des hommes, et qu'Harry aime de tout son cœur. »

Cette fois l'allusion atteignit son but. Ginny se laissa tomber sur une chaise, portant une main devant sa bouche :

« Par Merlin, Harry a épousé sa mère ! »

* Pour rappel, Jocaste est la mère d'Œdipe, qu'il a épousé après avoir tué son père.

On ne peut pas faire plus criant comme « hommage » maternel^^

J'ai hésité avec Antigone (une de leurs filles) mais ça sonnait vraiment trop tragiquement comme prénom.

Il y a déjà pas mal de parodies qui ont été faites à propos des prénoms des enfants Potter, ça en fera une de plus voilà !


	3. This is it !

**This is it**

« Mon cher Severus, entrez donc, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous ! »

Le maître des potions pénétra dans le bureau avec une certaine… répugnance. Il savait que la conversation allait être pour le moins désagréable, sinon carrément gênante.

« Le moment est venu Severus. This is it ! Vous allez pouvoir montrer l'étendue de vos talents à tous !

\- Oui Monsieur, mais avant il faut que je vous dise…

\- Il y aura des étonnés bien sûr, voire des mécontents, mais qui d'autre que vous… En ces temps troublés…

\- Je m'en doute Monsieur, mais il faut quand même que vous sachiez…

\- Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse douter de votre compétence en la matière, vous l'homme qui murmurez à l'oreille des mages noirs !

\- A ce propos…

\- Depuis quinze ans que vous attendez ça, vous n'allez pas rechigner tout de même ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, si vous vouliez bien m'accorder un peu d'attention…

\- C'est une augmentation que vous voulez ? Allons Severus vous bénéficiez déjà de la prime pour directeur de maison, je ne peux pas faire plus !

\- Je suis très honoré, mais là n'est pas la question…

\- Cessez de jouer les modestes, certes de grandes figures se sont succédées à ce poste, mais enfin… »

Le directeur de Serpentard grimaça en pensant à l'une de ses figures, aux boucles blondes et au sourire étincelant. Dire que ce guignol avait eu la préséance sur lui !

« Monsieur je…

\- Acceptez-vous le poste, oui ou non ? s'exclama Dumbledore.

\- Naturellement ! Mais il y a un petit détail à régler avant. De nature plutôt déplaisante je le crains.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Vous allez mourir avant la fin de l'année à venir. Je suis censé vous tuer si l'un de vos élèves n'y parvient pas.

\- Severus, Severus, Severus, quel rabat-joie. Et après on s'étonne de finir seul et malheureux… »


	4. Préfet attitude

**Préfet attitude**

Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage, et c'était une sensation plutôt agréable. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout pour lui. Sang-Pur, joueur de Quidditch, carrure athlétique, nouvellement élu préfet, et il y avait le côté bad boy, atout à ne pas sous-estimer. Les vacances lui avaient vraiment réussi et il était prêt pour une septième année explosive. En plus, il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait partager le dortoir des préfets avec cette chaud*sse d'Hermione Granger. Elle allait craquer c'est sûr. Elles craquent toujours.

Derrière lui, un groupe de fille discutaient d'une manière qu'elles croyaient discrète :

« Oh t'as vu, il m'a regardée ! Il m'a regardée je te dis !

\- Arrête, il est trop bien pour toi.

\- Eh bah moi, il m'a souri en cours de potion.

\- Non !?

\- Si, je te jure ! »

Vous voyez. Un tombeur. C'était vraiment trop facile. Un regard en coin, un sourire suffisant et elles tombaient comme des mouches.

Oui, cette année allait être un succès, ou il ne s'appelait pas Gregory Goyle.

Vous avez remarqué comme les gens deviennent plus sexy quand ils deviennent préfet ? Le pouvoir y a que ça de vrai…

Globalement, dans les fics, tout le monde gagne en charisme et en beauté. C'est vrai quoi, à la base Malefoy, il est pas canon. Désolée. Et Rogue les enfants ! Rogue !?

Alors je me suis dit que ce pauvre Goyle méritait lui aussi son heure de gloire, y a pas de raison qu'il en profite pas. Et comme il va sûrement passer 15 ans à Poudlard, sa grande expérience finira par lui valoir un badge de préfet. Non mais.


	5. Madeleine

**Matsuyama** : Merci pour tes reviews, contente que ça te plaise !

On est d'accord, des fois il y a de l'abus ! « Harry en blond, cheveux longs et androgyne », mon dieu ! Si tu as vraiment déjà lu ça et que tu retrouves le nom de la fic, j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça :P

Ah non je ne connaissais pas ce mini-comic, mais c'est exactement où je voulais en venir en tout cas. Je vais le lire de ce pas.

 **Madeleine**

Un torrent de larmes irrépressible coulait sur les joues de la jeune fille, qui hoquetait piteusement. Ses longs cheveux dissimulaient heureusement son visage bouffi et elle avait les mains plaquées contre ses paupières closes.

Assise sur les marches près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, elle reniflait bruyamment à chaque fois qu'un élève passait près d'elle, mais personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention.

Enfin surgit le trio d'or, qui allait sûrement faire quelque chose pour aider cette demoiselle en détresse.

Jetant un coup d'œil au bas de l'escalier, Harry poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? demanda Ron. »

Un élève qui passait dans le sens inverse leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta pour répondre à sa question :

« Apparemment, il n'y avait plus de marmelade ce matin. »

Il reprit son chemin en grommelant.

« Ça fait quand même deux ans qu'elle pleure, commença Ron.

\- Cho est très sensible depuis la mort de Cedric.

\- Oui enfin cette semaine elle a pleuré parce que son café était trop chaud, parce que Flitwick est arrivé en retard en cours et qu'elle a cru qu'il était mort, parce que Rogue est arrivé en avance en cours et qu'il lui a fait peur en approchant « brusquement », parce qu'Harry a ramassé le livre qu'une fille avait laissé tomber et qu'il lui a lancé soi-disant un regard lubrique…

\- Elle était en première année. Et je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire « lubrique », l'interrompit son ami avec un air blasé. »

Pendant que Ron continuait son énumération (« Elle a pleuré jeudi dernier parce que quelqu'un l'avait félicitée pour ne pas avoir pleuré depuis une semaine… »), le trio dépassa la Serdaigle et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Une fois assis, Harry demanda :

« Vous savez ce qui me fait le plus mal dans cette histoire ?

\- Mmmm ?

\- C'est qu'elle a pleuré bien moins que ça quand on a rompu. »

Oui, c'est pas gentil. Mais je suis sûrement pas la seule à trouver Cho prodigieusement agaçante, si ? On lui rend rarement justice dans les quelques fanfictions que j'ai lues.

Je ne sais pas vous mais quand je l'imagine, elle est systématiquement en train de pleurer, c'est comme ça.

Après si j'avais un minimum de bonne foi je concéderais que bon, son petit ami parfait est mort et qu'elle envisage de sortir avec le dernier mec à l'avoir vu vivant, ça peut être prétexte à être un peu confuse. Mais voilà, j'arrive pas à l'apprécier, c'est comme ça.


	6. CDDM

**CDDM**

« Bien, vos qualifications me semblent tout à fait honorables, je me souviens que vous étiez un excellent élève. Puis-je vous demander d'où vous vient cette envie d'enseigner ?

\- Et bien j'ai toujours adoré apprendre et je serais ravi de faire profiter les plus jeunes de ma modeste expérience. Et Poudlard me manque je dois dire, j'y ai passé tant de bons moments…

\- Oui je comprends, acquiesça Dumbledore, satisfait. Ecoutez je pense que vous seriez un excellent choix pour notre école, réfléchissez-y et revenez vers moi si vous êtes décidé.

\- Oh mais je le suis, Professeur.

\- Dans ce cas peut-être pouvons-nous signer maintenant ? La rentrée approche et ça me fera un souci de moins.

\- Avec plaisir. »

D'un coup de baguette, le vénérable directeur fit apparaître un parchemin qu'il tendit joyeusement à son vis-à-vis qui commença à le parcourir des yeux.

Apparemment, il repéra quelque chose d'étrange car il reposa le contrat pour demander :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'une période d'essai. Est-ce nécessaire ?

\- Une période d'essai ? rétorqua Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Oui regardez. Le contrat prend fin à la fin de l'année. »

Le regard du directeur se voila.

« Oh mon ami, ma déception est grande, je croyais que vous saviez dans quoi vous vous engagiez. »

Devant l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur, il pointa du doigt une ligne du contrat, qu'il lui demanda de lire :

« CDDM ? Pour contrat de défense contre les forces du mal, je suppose ? »

Dumbledore soupira. Encore un candidat qui allait lui passer sous le nez.

« Non, mon cher. Pour Contrat à Durée Déterminé et Maudit. Une mention légale, que je ne peux pas changer.

\- Maudit ? Mais comment cela ?

\- C'est très simple. Si vous acceptez ce poste, vous serez tué, mutilé, envoyé à Azkaban ou atteint de troubles psychologiques d'une intensité variable au cours de l'année à venir. Dans tous les cas, vous ne serez pas apte ou au moins peu désireux de reprendre ce poste l'année suivante.

\- Pardon !? s'exclama l'autre. C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Je crains que non, murmura le directeur. Depuis que j'ai eu le malheur de refuser ce poste à Voldemort, aucun de mes enseignants n'a tenu le coup plus d'un an. »

Face à lui, le candidat n'en menait pas large. Avachi sur son siège, il suait à grosses gouttes. Et dire qu'il avait failli signer ce contrat de la mort…

« M… mais si ce poste est maudit depuis des années, comment trouvez-vous des gens assez fous pour accepter… ?

\- Vous l'avez dit mon ami, certains sont effectivement fous, d'autres très déterminés. Mais nous avons aussi développé une série d'avantages en tout genre pour motiver les plus réticents. Prime de risque substantielle, prise en charge des dernières volontés, rab illimité à la cantine, et…

\- Et ? demanda le candidat.

\- La fenêtre de votre bureau qui donne sur la salle de bain des Serdaigle… souffla le directeur, honteux. »

On s'est tous posé des questions pratiques sur Poudlard. Du genre essayer de calculer le nombre d'élèves, se faire la remarque qu'un prof par matière c'était définitivement pas assez pour 28 classes, chercher les failles du système des sabliers à point, essayer de définir précisément le rôle des préfets…

Et cette question vous a aussi turlupiné non ? Comment, au bout d'un paquet d'années de malédiction, on a pu continuer à trouver des gens assez c*** pour se dire « tiens, ce poste-là me tente bien. » Et Rogue, qui l'a réclamé pendant 15 ans, décroche bien sûr la palme du WTF. Du coup on se dit que soit le poste est vraiment vraiment bien payé, soit il y a des avantages en nature insoupçonnés.


	7. Poufqui?

Alors là on part sur un style différent, un peu moins « respectueux » on va dire, mais c'est un vrai coup de gueule qui s'exprime Mesdames et Messieurs !

…

 **Poufqui** **?**

« C'est encore une belle année riche en émotions et en apprentissages qui se termine ce soir, clame fièrement le directeur. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, l'heure est venue d'annoncer la maison qui a remporté la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. »

Prenant un air théâtral, Dumbledore lève la tête pour annoncer :

« La maison qui remporte la coupe est… Poufsouffle ! »

Silence ahuri dans la salle. Trois des quatre tables d'élèves sont plongées dans la plus grande perplexité. Une voix timide murmure même à son voisin :

« Pouf… _qui_ ? »

A la quatrième table, on continue à se rassasier en échangeant des blagues de blondes, les seules qu'ils comprennent. Ils interrompent rarement leur repas pour écouter les discours, vu qu'ils les concernent relativement peu souvent. Et puis, les Poufqui adooooorent manger.

Dans le reste de la salle, ça s'agite, ça chuchote, ça crie. Le vieux maboul est tombé sur la tête, ça nous pendait au nez. Une élève attentionnée propose d'aller quérir Mme Pomfresh, un autre parle d'empoisonnement voire d'un Imperium très malvenu.

Toujours debout derrière son pupitre, le directeur a l'air proche du malaise, son visage se contracte, il rougit violemment et semble pris de spasmes : un AVC, ça expliquerait tout. Finalement, il ouvre la bouche et un rire tonitruant résonne dans toute la pièce. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et il se plie en deux, menaçant de s'étouffer de rire.

D'abord perplexes, les élèves finissent par se joindre à lui, timidement dans un premier temps, puis plus franchement. C'est vrai qu'elle est bonne celle-là !

Encore secoué d'hilarité, Dumbledore parvient à se ressaisir au bout de quelques minutes puis il reprend la parole, tout essoufflé :

« Poufsouffle… Ah ah je m'en lasse pas de celle-là ! Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! Poufsouffle ! »

Les applaudissements ne tardent pas, tout le monde est en liesse. Pour mettre l'ambiance, on ne fait pas mieux que Dumby mine de rien !

« Bien, très chers élèves, cette fois on s'y met sérieusement. Avant toute chose je voudrais distribuer des points de manière totalement injuste et arbitraire, comme de coutume. Donc à Harry Potter j'accorde 750 000 points parce que je vais l'envoyer galérer tout seul pour trouver des morceaux de l'âme de son ennemi mortel sans lui dire qu'il est en lui-même un. A Ron Weasley je donne 500 000 points parce que grandir dans l'ombre de Fred et George ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, et parce que son meilleur ami se tape sa petite sœur, et que ça, c'est pas cool, comme vous dites les jeunes. Et enfin, à Hermione Granger j'accorde 300 000 points parce qu'elle se traîne quand même de sacrés boulets qui seraient morts dès la première année si elle n'avait pas été là. Donc, le suspense est à son comble… Les gagnants de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons sont, avec un total de 12 547 326 points… les Gryffondor ! »

Alors que toute la pièce prend les couleurs rouge et or de la maison de Godric, la salle s'anime de nouveau. Applaudissements nourris, cris d'euphorie, plus quelques huées du côté des Serpentard. Un retour à la normale rassurant en somme…

Et puis c'est décidé, l'année prochaine on instaure un système de vote par SMS comme à la Star Ac', parce que là, ça commence à bien faire ! Six ans que les Gryffondor gagnent, ça ne peut plus durer…

…

Le projet de base à l'origine c'était de dénoncer le sort injuste réservé à ces pauvres Poufsouffle.

Mais ça a dérivé vers un sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur, une polémique brûlante comme on en voit rarement : cette scène du tome 1 où Dumbledore distribue allègrement des points à n'importe qui juste pour empêcher les Serpentard de gagner. Je l'ai mauvaise depuis que j'ai 8 ans, il était temps que ça sorte.


	8. Le second c'est le bon

**Le second c'est le bon**

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas, réplique Padma d'une voix aigre.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as rien suivi à l'histoire, reprend patiemment sa sœur.

\- Mais quel est le rapport avec Neville ?

\- Neville n'a rien à voir là-dedans, soupire Parvati.

\- Alors tu ne sors pas avec lui !? s'exclame sa jumelle, perdue.

\- Mais si…

\- Je ne te comprends pas, répète la Serdaigle.

\- C'est simple, j'ai fait mes calculs et…

\- Ça recommence, soupire Padma.

\- Chut, écoute, c'est statistique ! D'après les règles de ce monde, on est censé trouver son/sa futur/e époux/se dès le collège.

\- Donc tu vas épouser Neville ?

\- Mais tu le fais exprès !? La maison de l'intelligence qu'ils disaient, mon œil, grommelle Parvati, amère.

\- &*%$ #§£&%$ ! (1)

\- Toi-même ! Bref, tu m'écoutes ou pas !?

\- Grmmmbl, grogne l'interpellée.

\- Bon, reprend doctement Parvati, c'est très simple : on peut distinguer un schéma récurrent dans la trame narrative des aventures de nos camarades…

\- Pourquoi tu parles comme Binns d'un coup ? l'interrompt Padma.

\- Oh laisse tomber, je te la fais courte.

\- Pas trop tôt…

\- Voilà mes conclusions, c'est simple mais brillant. On pourrait les résumer en une phrase choc : le second c'est le bon.

\- Le second c'est le bon ? répète la Serdaigle, définitivement larguée.

\- Mais oui ! Regarde : Hermione a brièvement entretenu une relation très « physique » (selon ses propres mots) avec Viktor Krum, Ron a fait de même avec Lavande, or tout le monde sait qu'ils vont finir ensemble ! Harry est sorti 30 secondes et demi avec Cho, et maintenant il roucoule avec Ginny qu'il va épouser quand la guerre sera finie !

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demande sa sœur, suspicieuse.

\- C'est pas pour rien que Trelawney est ma prof préférée, répond mystérieusement la jeune fille.

\- Donc ce que tu veux dire, c'est que la deuxième personne avec qui tu sors est forcément ton âme sœur ?

\- Voilà ! C'est ça le secret : une première relation sans importance, juste comme ça, pour tester et pour mettre un peu de miel dans son quotidien et ensuite BIM, une personne que tu avais à peine remarqué devient ta moitié ! s'exclame Parvati en écartant grand les bras pour représenter la déferlante d'amour qui l'attendait sûrement à la sortie d'un cours de potions. »

Padma secoue la tête, pas convaincue.

« T'es sûre de toi ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est démontré scientifiquement, assène sa sœur.

\- Mais Ginny ? Elle est sortie avec au moins deux garçons avant Harry [ndla : plus une relation un poil suspecte avec un journal intime possédé par un fragment de l'âme maléfique mais plutôt canon du meilleur ennemi du futur père de ses enfants, m'enfin on ne porte pas de jugement]…

\- OUI BAH GINNY C'EST UNE EXCEPTION OK ? EN PLUS A CAUSE DE ÇA TOUT LE MONDE LA TRAITE DE biiiiiiiiip, C'EST ÇA QUE TU VEUX, HEIN ? C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX !? »

Bon, là il faut interrompre le dialogue puisque ces demoiselles étaient à la base installées à la bibliothèque, dont elles se font expulser _manu militari_ par sa féroce gardienne pour cause de hurlements intempestifs.

Nouveau décor : le bord du lac, histoire que le calmar géant puisse profiter des conseils relationnels avisés de Parvati :

« Bref, tu vois l'idée maintenant ? Je sors avec Neville, disons, le temps de dire chocogrenouille, on rompt pour une raison plus ou moins sensée, je pleure deux minutes et je rencontre l'homme de ma vie, on se marie et on a plein d'enfants aux noms mal assortis et funèbres !

\- Gné ? réplique Padma dont la patience atteint ses limites.

\- C'est brillant, brillant, BRILLANT ! s'exclama sa jumelle.

\- Le second c'est le bon, hein ?

\- Ouais, je pense faire un t-shirt avec cette phrase, marmonne la Gryffondor d'un air songeur.

\- Bon, soupire Padma, décidée à reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. J'ai deux choses à dire : premièrement, c'est pas très sympa pour Neville.

\- Mais non, c'est pour son bien. Comme ça la prochaine…

\- Mouais. Et deuxièmement, tu te rappelles la fête de Noël ? Ton petit « dérapage » avec Malefoy ? »

Parvati blêmit subitement, les yeux dans le vague, avant de secouer la tête, très lentement.

« Mais ça compte pas, ça compte pas !

\- Hmmm, réplique sa sœur. Moi je crois que si.

\- Mais non, j'étais bourrée ! Ça compte pas je te dis !

\- C'est pas moi qui fais les règles, sourit Padma. C'est scientifique. »

Elle lance un regard triomphant vers son double (moins bien doté neuronalement parlant) qui se décompose à vue d'œil.

« Oh non, je vais épouser Neville…

\- Et je vous souhaite bien du bonheur, à vous à aux futurs petits Mimbulus et Mandragora ! s'écrie Padma. »

(1) l'auteur décide de censurer cette partie du dialogue afin de protéger les plus innocentes mirettes qui passeraient par ici.

Je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre Neville, bien au contraire. En septième année il devient un vrai leader, un Gryffondor, un vrai, un dur, un tatoué et tout… Et vas-y que je dirige l'AD, que je décapite Nagini etc. Mais bon ce dialogue se déroule vraisemblablement à la fin de la sixième année, alors on va dire que le champion qui est en lui n'a pas encore révélé tout son potentiel, voilà. Et puis je devrais pas avoir à me justifier, non mais !

Et puis ce qui compte dans ce chapitre, c'est de mettre en avant la finesse de l'analyse psychosociologique de Parvati, et son talent inné pour les phrases d'accroche efficaces.


	9. Tu sais que tu es un Potterhead quand

Une fois n'est pas coutume, aujourd'hui on ne se moque pas de cet univers merveilleux qui peuple nos rêves les plus fous mais un peu de nous-même, pour changer. Pas d'histoire revue et corrigée ou de moment volé, non cette fois on mobilise nos neurones pour en apprendre plus sur nous-même.

…

..

.

 **Tu sais que tu es un vrai Potterhead quand…**

Bon, on va pas se mentir, tu traînes sur ce site pendant des heures à la recherche de la dernière pépite d'inspiration Potterienne, donc a priori tu es foutu(e). Si tu as quand même besoin de confirmation, ce petit test très simple permettra de faire définitivement la lumière sur toute cette histoire. Si tu te reconnais dans au moins sept de ces symptômes, tu es atteint (attestation médicomagique délivrée sur demande). Si tu t'identifies aux onze points ci-dessous, tu as clairement un problème, vu qu'il n'y en a que dix.

Alors, tu es un vrai Potterhead…

1\. Quand à tes yeux, le plus grand symbole de liberté et d'émancipation est une chaussette. Ça a peut-être l'air moins révolutionnaire que la tête du Che ou moins imposant qu'une statue de 50m de haut, mais ça reste puissant.

2\. Quand tu sais que les roux peuvent être cool, en vrai (sauf Percy, lui il craint).

Même que cette famille de rouquins t'as vaguement fait regretter d'être enfant unique. La tête de ta mère quand tu lui as réclamé six grands frères (ou cinq frères et une sœur) est à jamais gravée dans ta mémoire.

3\. Quand tu sais ce qu'i la page 394.

D'ailleurs tu as identifié tous les signes qui trahissent un loup-garou chez ton vieux voisin louche, mais tu n'oses pas trop en parler à qui que ce soit.

4\. Quand pour toi Norbert n'est pas un nom de vieux. Non, c'est un nom de DRAGON. Enfin pas tout à fait…

5\. Quand tu sais que tu iras loin si « [t]es intentions sont mauvaises. »

6\. Quand tu regardes ton prof de, disons, maths, (ou ton patron si tu as dépassé le stade des études) différemment depuis que tu te dis qu'il est possible que son comportement méprisant à ton égard dissimule en vérité l'amour à sens unique qu'il éprouve pour ta maman. Oui c'est dérangeant, mais si ça peut justifier le 4/20 à ta dernière évaluation, tu veux bien y réfléchir.

7\. Quand tu as dû promettre à ton/ta chéri(e) de ne pas piocher d'idées de prénoms pour votre futur bébé dans la saga : « Oh arrête, Xénophilius c'est pas si dur que ça à porter… Mais non je te propose pas que des prénoms en –us ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Alastor ? Ou Gilderoy ? Mais non il ne se fera pas tabasser par les petits Moldus à l'école… Je veux dire, par ses petits camarades… ».

Aussi valable avec « On ne l'appelle ** _pas_** Nymphadora ! »

Là où c'est devenu compliqué, c'est quand votre moitié vous a proposé sa liste de prénoms, soit-disant classiques : « Tu veux l'appeler Tom !? Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Tu veux en faire un psychopathe !? ».

Marche aussi avec « Oui alors Pétunia, avec ou sans HP, c'est non hein. M'en fous que ta mère s'appelle Rose et ta grand-mère Marguerite, les noms de fleurs ça va cinq minutes… Quoi ? Lily ? Ok on peut négocier. »

8\. Quand tu n'as rien contre les hybrides (vraiment, tu n'es pas une ordure du ministère) mais que tu te poses quand même des questions sur la conception d'Hagrid depuis que tu es en âge de comprendre que y a un truc qui coince dans cette histoire.

9\. Quand tu t'es déjà fait (très) mal à la tête en fonçant dans un mur à la gare.

Encore raté, sûrement un coup de Dobby ! Et la Ford Anglia qui est encore au garage…

10\. Quand tu allumes une bougie/un cierge chaque 31 juillet alors que tu as oublié l'anniversaire de ta mère.

...

Alors, verdict ?

Est-ce que vous connaissez d'autres signes qui ne trompent pas ?


	10. Entretiens avec un chapeau

**Entretiens avec un chapeau**

Parmi les réflexions que l'on s'est sûrement tous faites sur Poudlard, certaines concernent la Répartition. Au début on s'est demandé ce que Neville faisait à Gryffondor, et puis on a compris. On s'est tous fait la réflexion qu'Hermione serait quand même plus à sa place à Serdaigle. On s'est dit que Queudver à Gryffondor ça le faisait moyen, on s'est demandé comment Crabbe et Goyle avaient même pu être autorisés à franchir les grilles du château… Bref, il y a des mystères comme ça qui rendent cet univers encore plus intéressants, avec toutes ces questions en suspens qui ne demandent qu'à être résolues. Et aujourd'hui, avec l'aide du plus vénérable cerveau de l'école, nous allons tenter d'y apporter des réponses.

Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est monter quelques escaliers, longer un couloir, arrêter nos pas devant une majestueuse statue, marmonner un nom de friandise, se laisser porter par les escaliers, franchir la porte, contourner quelques objets mystérieux, se forcer à ne pas jeter un coup d'œil curieux vers la Pensine, ouvrir une vitrine et (enfin !) poser l'auguste couvre-chef sur notre tête impatiente.

« **Choixpeau** : Hmmm ? Il est encore un peu tôt pour la cérémonie. Vous êtes venus entendre en exclusivité le prochain tube de la rentrée ?

 **Lecteurs** : Euh non, merci. Peut-être plus tard ! En fait on a quelques questions à propos de la Répartition et…

 **C** : Pour la millionième fois, quelle que soit la maison que je vous ai attribuée, c'est forcément la bonne, la meilleure, celle qu'il vous faut etc. L'établissement ne pratique ni échange ni remboursement ! Les jeunes, jamais contents… Mille ans que je fais ce boulot et c'est toujours la même rengaine : « Pas à Serpentard…/ Je ne suis pas digne de cette maison/ Ma mère était à Serdaigle, alors moi aussi / Oh mon dieu ! Un chapeau qui parle !/ Pas à Poufsouffle… Et bla et bla et bla ! ». Bande d'ingrats. C'est donc si impensable pour vous de faire confiance à un chapeau chantant pour déterminer ce que sera votre avenir !?

 **L** : Hum, on est désolés, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de ça…

 **C** : Quel est le problème cette fois ?

 **L** : On voudrait vous poser quelques questions à propos d'anciens élèves, en savoir plus sur eux et tout. Et puis, franchement, vous allez rester là comme un flan tout l'été, alors autant profiter de la seule compagnie que vous aurez.

 **C** : Qu… Très bien, allez-y.

 **L** : Bon. Alors. Ouh, on a le trac maintenant. Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça.

 **C** : C'EST PAS TOUT ÇA MAIS J'AI PAS L'ETER… Oui bon, on se dépêche s'il vous plait.

 **L** : Ok. On commence doucement : pourquoi avoir séparé les sœurs Patil ?

 **C** : Pour qu'on puisse les différencier. Parce que y en avait une qui était plus intelligente que l'autre. Mais comme justement, j'arrivais pas à faire la différence, je les ai réparties au pif. J'avais une chance sur deux, je l'ai joué au culot.

 **L** : …

 **C** : Quoi encore ?

 **L** : …

 **C** : Vous voulez la vraie raison ? Même si ça doit m'attirer des problèmes ? Vous l'aurez voulu… Je les ai séparées pour prouver que la répartition c'était pas une histoire de famille. Parce que certaines dynasties commençaient à pourrir mon business. Les Malefoy à Serpentard, les Weasley à Gryffondor, aucune variété. D'abord c'est mortellement ennuyeux et ensuite ça met mon emploi en danger ! Si y a plus de suspense, à quoi je sers moi hein ? Donc de temps en temps, je joue la surprise, histoire qu'on se pose pas trop de questions sur ma raison d'être. Avec la crise et la réduction budgétaire, je voulais pas faire une croix sur ma prime !

 **L** : Vous êtes payé pour faire ça ?

 **C** : Non. Mais c'est vraiment pas la question !

 **L** : …

 **C** : Allez, au suivant.

 **L** : Bon, là on a du lourd. Peter Pettigrow.

 **C** : …

 **L** : On fait moins le malin là hein ? Avec lui aussi vous avez improvisé ?

[décompte objectif du narrateur : Lecteurs : 1 / Choixpeau : 0]

 **C** : Je vous ai déjà avoué que j'aimais bien créer la surprise… Et celle-là personne l'avait vue venir.

 **L** : Tu m'étonnes… Attendez… [*illumination soudaine*]

 **C** : Pas la peine d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser ! C'est peut-être pas ma plus grande réussite, je vous l'accorde, mais y a un moment, il faut faire avec ce qu'on a et… Vous m'écoutez ?

 **L** : Mais… Dites-nous, c'était pas Sirius Black votre coup de bluff de l'année ? Le premier Black envoyé à Gryffondor depuis un bout de temps, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

 **C** : Et merde… Maintenant que vous le dites…

 **L** : AH AH !

 **C** : Mais peut-être que je ne savais pas encore que j'allais créer le scandale avec Black !

 **L** : Bien tenté. Mais euh… **B** lack, **P** ettigrow ? On est dans les livres là, pas dans les films où les gens sont appelés dans un ordre qui défie toute logique.

 **C** : Je ne dirai plus un mot en l'absence de mon avocat.

 **L** : IL AVAIT CONFIANCE EN VOUS !

 **C** : Quoi ? Mais de qui parlez-vous ?

 **L** : Euh, pardon, on s'est emballé. Le lecteur, il vous faisait confiance pour répartir les gens selon leurs qualités et leurs défauts et pas en fonction de quotas où je sais pas quoi…

 **C** : Mais c'est ce que je fais !

 **L** : Alors allez-y, justifiez. Vous avez 10 secondes, et l'usage de la calculatrice est interdit.

 **C** : Pettigrow…

 **L** : Oui ?

 **C** : Le petit Peter…

 **L** : On attend…

 **C** : Queudver…

 **L** : Tic tac tic tac.

 **C** : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS DISE A LA FIN !? LE GOSSE ETAIT NI LOYAL, NI INTELLIGENT, NI AMBITIEUX ! Si je l'avais mis à Serdaigle, on m'aurait interné à Sainte Mangouste. A Poufsouffle, on m'aurait accusé d'enfoncer cette brave maison. A Serpentard, on m'aurait dit « Dis donc mon gars, t'en as pas marre de nous refiler tous les mecs qui craignent ? T'as un problème avec les Serpents ? » et j'aurais fini en taie d'oreiller ou en pagne pour elfe de maison ! Vous en auriez fait quoi vous ?

 **L** : Bah… Euh…

 **C** : Tic tac tic tac…

[décompte objectif du narrateur : 1 partout]

 **L** : Hmmm… Et sinon, Hermione Granger?

 **C** : Alors là c'est facile. Parce que j'avais la survie d'Harry Potter en jeu. C'est clair que sans elle, le petit gars à la cicatrice avait aucune chance. Et puis je suis un entremetteur de génie, je savais que ça allait coller avec le cadet Weasley. Et puis l'auteure s'identifiait pas mal à la miss-je-sais-tout. Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais on dirait que sa maison préférée, c'est celle des Lions, et je veux pas m'avancer mais je crois que ça l'aurait foutu mal si elle avait jeté son alter ego dans une autre maison. Et puis…

 **L** : Ok ok d'accord, on a compris. En fait, les vraies qualités des gens n'ont rien à voir avec leur répartition.

 **C** : Faux ! La plupart du temps ça marche. Et puis, il y a un équilibre très subtil dans les qualités et les défauts des gens, certains sont plus importants que d'autre.

 **L** : Ouais, clairement, le courage vous en avez rien à carrer…

 **C** : Alors là je m'insurge ! Tenez : 1971. Lily Evans, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

 **L** : Vaguement…

 **C** : C'était la meilleure élève de son époque. Et paf, Gryffondor ! Courage ˃ Intelligence !

[décompte objectif du narrateur : Lecteurs : 1/ Choixpeau : 2]

 **L** : Ok. Je relance d'un Severus Rogue, qui, et là je cite l'Elu « était sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'aie jamais rencontré. »

 **C** : Potter… J'ai jamais aimé ce gosse. Toujours à se croire plus malin que le système. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connait en courage de toute façon…

 **L** : C'est quand même un Gryffondor pur jus donc…

 **C** : Certes… Mais le jeune Severus présentait d'autres qualités qui…

 **L** : Oui. Il était brillant : Serdaigle. L'histoire a plus que prouvé qu'il pouvait être d'une loyauté insensée : Poufsouffle (bon la partie honnêteté aurait un peu coincé). Par contre, on peut pas dire qu'il ait été particulièrement doué pour « parvenir à ses fins » : le mec n'a jamais réussi à choper la fille qu'il aimait et il a postulé (en vain) pendant 15 ans à un poste maudit dont personne d'autre de censé ne voulait : Serpentard. En plus c'était même pas un Sang-Pur. CQFD.

[ décompte objectif du narrateur : 2 partout]

 **C** : Gbrmbl… Sales gosses… Mon jugement est infaillible, et vous savez pourquoi ? Réfléchissez deux secondes. Si Rogue avait été affecté à Gryffondor, il aurait partagé un dortoir avec James et Sirius pendant sept ans ! SEPT ANS ! Vous imaginez ce que ça aurait donné !? ET VOUS LES FANS DE YAOI JE NE VEUX PAS VOUS ENTENDRE ! Sa vie aurait été un enfer. Je lui ai clairement rendu service.

 **L** : C'est pas faux.

 **C** : C'était la seule option possible, et je peux le prouver. Suivez mon raisonnement, c'est très simple : si Rogue avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, il aurait sûrement évité l'attrait pour la magie noire qu'il a développé à Serpentard et il aurait fini avec Lily. Du coup, peut-être que leur enfant n'aurait pas été concerné par la prophétie ou que personne n'aurait été là pour la répéter à Voldemort. Donc Lily ne serait pas morte, mais Voldemort non plus. En fait il aurait gagné et tué tout le monde et l'histoire que vous adorez n'existerait pas et vous n'auriez jamais découvert ce monde fascinant et VOUS NE SERIEZ PAS LA A ME POSER DES QUESTIONS A LA CON !

[décompte objectif du narrateur : Lecteurs : 2/ Choixpeau : 20 897 235 416 (à peu près)]

 **L** : …

 **C** : …

 **L** : Et sinon, pour Crabbe et Goyle ?

 **C** : Je ne vous ai pas assez humiliés ? Vous en redemandez ?

 **L** : Oui, euh non. En fait on va vous laisser hein, on a juste le temps de passer sur le Chemin de Traverse nous racheter un peu de fierté avant que ça ferme. Au revoir ! »

 **Moralité de l'histoire : le Choixpeau a toujours raison. Même quand il a tort.**


	11. L'habit fait (clairement) le moine

Avant de commencer, je profite de l'occasion pour remercier ceux qui laissent des reviews et/ou qui suivent mes publications.

Un gros merci en particulier à **Eme7001** pour sa réactivité et ses commentaires qui me font très plaisir^^

Et pendant que j'y suis, désolée pour l'irrégularité et l'absence totale de logique dans la gestion des chapitres, je les publie dès que je les écris donc ça arrive quand ça arrive… C'est-à-dire n'importe quand et n'importe comment !

Bref, aujourd'hui on s'attaque à un autre lieu commun de la fiction. Bonne lecture !

…...

 **L'habit fait (clairement) le moine**

« Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, le conseil d'administration de Poudlard a pris la liberté de vous convoquer pour… mais vous savez pourquoi, bien sûr.

\- Je crains bien que non, rétorque le Directeur.

\- Allons, vous avez pris des … libertés, par rapport à votre contrat, et nous ne pouvons le tolérer. Nos enfants ont besoin d'un modèle stable. Ça ne peut plus durer.

\- Je pensais pourtant avoir prouvé mon efficacité à maintes reprises.

\- Certes mais… Nous pouvons fermer les yeux sur le favoritisme débridé dont vous faites preuve, sur les dangers inouïs que vous faites courir à vos élève, sur vos choix pour le moins étranges en matière de recrutement, mais ça… Trop c'est trop ! C'est de la provocation Albus !

\- Vous me voyez très surpris par cette réaction, est la seule chose que Dumbledore trouve à dire face à ces attaques répétées.

\- Enfin, à quoi vous attendiez-vous !? s'emporte l'un des membres du conseil en rougissant violemment.

\- C'est vrai, complète sa voisine. Albus… »

Devant tant d'incompréhension, l'interpellé quitte le fauteuil dans lequel il était confortablement installé. Profitant de sa nouvelle liberté de mouvement, il fait les cent pas face à l'estrade, caressant son menton libre de tout revêtement pileux.

« C'est incroyable, marmonne quelqu'un tout près de lui. Comment a-t-il pu croire que nous laisserions faire une chose pareille.

\- Tout à fait, renchérit un autre. Plus de barbe, des lentilles de contact, un jean ! Un _jean_ ! Comment la jeune génération pourrait-elle reconnaître en lui la sagesse et l'érudition dans cet accoutrement ? Les enfants ont besoin de repères bon sang !

\- Nous sommes tous d'accord ? demande la présidente du conseil. »

Hochements de tête unanimes.

« Bien, reprend-t-elle. Vous êtes suspendu de vos fonctions jusqu'à ce que votre barbe ait retrouvé l'allure qui convient à un directeur. »

Le vénérable sorcier baisse les yeux, penaud. Il aurait peut-être dû lire plus attentivement ce contrat à l'époque où il avait accepté le poste. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant pour son piercing…

…

..

.

Bouh le cliché de la longue barbe blanche du vieil homme sage et plein de connaissances… C'est vrai, elle était facile celle-là. Mais c'est un passage obligé si on veut recenser tous ces petits détails qui nous turlupinent (oui, n'ayons pas peur des mots forts).

D'ailleurs si vous en voyez d'autres (des incohérences, des clichés et autres, hein, pas des mots que personne n'utilise à part vos grands-parents) n'hésitez pas à les partager, peut-être que je pourrais en faire quelque chose !


	12. Cette suite va être canon !

**Cette suite va être canon** **!**

 **Après une loooooongue absence, je suis de retour avec un petit texte écrit en réaction épidermique à la lecture de** ** _Cursed Child._**

 **Du coup, ça va sans dire, ceux qui n'ont pas lu/ vu la pièce, abstenez-vous de lire^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

...

...

...

 **...**

 **...**

 _Nous sommes dans un obscur bureau londonien. On aperçoit des nuages gris persistants à travers la baie vitrée. Attablés autour d'une nuée de documents en tout genre, J.K. Rowling et Jack Thorne décident de l'avenir de l'une des sagas les plus connues de l'histoire. L'ambiance est grave._

Jack : Merci pour la confiance que vous m'accordez Joanne. J'essaierai de me montrer à la hauteur.

Jo : Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Jack. Par contre, si tu fais un faux pas, mes fans te réduiront en cendres plus vite qu'un phœnix ne peut s'immoler.

 _Elle sourit._

 _Jack commence à suer. Il a passé des mois à compulser frénétiquement les livres, les films, les sites de fans, les analyses universitaires… bref tout ce qui pourrait le préparer à la lourde tâche qui l'attend. Quand il se réveille la nuit en sursaut, il a l'habitude de dire à sa femme qu'il préférerait affronter un dragon plutôt que les Potterheads assoiffés de sang qui hantent ses cauchemars._

Jo : Mais ne t'en fais pas, avec ce que je t'ai préparé, ça ne peut que bien se passer. Cette suite va être ca-non !

Jack : Allons-y alors. Je suis prêt à noter.

Jo : Tiens-toi prêt, c'est du lourd.

Jack (consciencieux) : _C'est du… lourd_.

Jo : Tu n'es pas obligé de noter ça. Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer.

 _Elle sourit._

Jo : La base de l'histoire c'est… attention… Que Voldemort a eu un enfant ! C'est l'idée de départ, ça va les clouer !

Jack (intérieurement) : C'est moi qui vais être cloué… (à voix haute) Ah, euh, ah bon ?

Jo : Ouiiii ! Un mini-lui démoniaque obsédé par la gloire de son père. Globalement, le manque de sérénité par rapport au passé paternel, c'est la clé du truc, tu vois. Des _daddy issues_ à tous les coins de rue : bébé Voldy/ Voldemort ; Albus/ Harry ; Scorpius/ Drago… Tu vois le genre.

 _Jack note sur son carnet_ _: 1/ Relire Freud. 2/ Appeler papa pour lui dire que je l'aime._

Jo : Donc Voldemort a eu un enfant et…

 _Jack esquisse une toux timide très Ombragesque._

Jo : Oui ?

Jack : Avec qui ?

Jo : Enfin, Jack, avec qui ! Les candidates se bousculent pas au portillon voyons ! Avec le jeune Jedusor encore, je ne dis pas, mais avec le huitième de vieillard décharné, il faut avoir envie quand même !

Jack : Bellatrix, j'ai saisi.

Jo : Après si tu as une meilleure idée… Avec le voyage dans le temps on peut tout se permettre donc… Personnellement je suis assez séduite par l'idée que Minerva cache un sombre secret dans son passé mais tu fais vraiment comme tu veux.

Jack : Attendez, le voyage dans le temps ?

Jo : Eh eh, c'est là qu'on s'amuse !

 _Jack attend la suite, anxieux._

Jo : C'est leur refrain préféré, à tous. Ceux qui aiment, ceux qui n'aiment pas… « Pourquoi Harry n'utilise pas le retourneur de temps pour sauver Dumbledore/ Sirius/ ses parents ? » ; « Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à aller dans le passé pour tuer Jedusor avant qu'il devienne dangereux ? » Ah ils veulent du voyage dans le temps, ils vont en bouffer crois-moi !

Jack : Mais vous ne leur aviez pas dit que tous les retourneurs de temps avaient été détruits en 1996 ?

Jo : Oh tu sais, j'ai bien dit que Ron et Hermione finissaient ensemble. On en est clairement à un stade où plus rien ne m'arrête.

 _Jack commence vraiment à se demander ce qu'il fait là. Il a une pensée émue pour sa fille, grande fan d'Harry Potter, et à la solitude qu'il ressentira quand elle refusera de lui rendre visite dans sa maison de retraite._

Jo : Donc bon, je te donne tout ce que j'ai, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Je m'étais dit qu'Albus gérerait mal la célébrité de son père et qu'il se rebellerait. Oh, et il va à Serpentard au fait. Du coup il devient ami avec Scorpius, ça devrait forcer leurs pères à se rapprocher. Et donc ils voyagent dans le temps tous les deux, et à un moment ils tombent sur la fille de Voldemort.

 _Jack note tout ça sur carnet, un air concentré sur le visage. Quand il se redresse, il n'en mène pas large._

Jack : Alors… deux points. Premièrement, vous n'aviez pas dit que Drago n'était qu'un méchant et rien d'autre ?

Jo : Oui bon, il n'est pas obligé de partir faire du camping avec Harry non plus. Enfin tu fais comme tu veux.

Jack : Deuxièmement, j'aimerais qu'on reparle de cette histoire de voyage dans le temps…

Jo : C'est génial non ? Tellement de possibilités ! Et ça permettra aux fans de revoir certains personnages disparus ! C'est important de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. C'est tendance de jouer avec les envies du public.

Jack (marmonnant dans sa barbe) : Oui enfin là c'est plus du fan service mais du fan plagiat…

 _Puis, se ressaisissant_ _:_

Jack : Et donc, les personnages qu'on revoit ? Des décédés ?

Jo : Ouais. Mets Rogue, tout le monde le kiffe.

Jack : Ok.

Jo : Et n'hésite pas à en remettre une couche sur son amour désespéré et unilatéral pour Lily. C'est bon ça, ça fait pleurer dans les chaumières.

Jack : Je note. Et Dobby je le case quelque part ? Je l'aime bien lui.

Jo : Mouais bof. Non. Mais place un centaure ou deux à l'occasion. Ils ont de l'allure eux. Oh, et Hagrid ! C'est mon gars sûr. Lui, il doit rien lui arriver, c'est clair ?

Jack (note sur son carnet) : _Sabots et tignasse_ , c'est bon pour moi.

Jo : Mais bon le cœur de l'histoire ce sera Cedric bien sûr.

Jack : Cedric ? Diggory ? Vous êtes sûre ? Pourquoi lui ?

Jo : Il est trop mignon ! #TeamCedriiiic ! J'ai pas assez exploité son sex-appeal.

Jack : _Plus de phéromones_. C'est noté. Donc on retourne à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

Jo : Tout à fait. Et éventuellement profites-en pour taper un peu sur les Français en passant, ça fait jamais de mal.

Jack : _Une dose de_ French bashing _pour la forme_. C'est noté.

 _Il regarde son carnet couvert d'annotations. Il a du mal à cacher sa perplexité._

Jack : Donc si je récapitule : Albus à Serpentard, qui devient ami avec Scorpius, qui est amoureux de Rose. Des voyages dans le temps dans tous les sens. Et Voldemort a une fille. (intérieurement) Ça me rappelle quelque chose quand même. Des centaines de milliers de quelques choses en fait.

 _Quelques idées naissent dans l'esprit du dramaturge, mais il les rejettent rapidement. Personne n'avalera jamais ça. Il faut tenter de rattraper le coup_ _:_

Jack : Mais pour les autres personnages, on reste dans le classique ?

Jo : Oui oui le truc habituel, Hermione est intelligente, Ron non, il en revient toujours pas d'avoir réussi à la choper. Harry l'a encore mauvaise concernant la prophétie et compagnie. Minerva est indéboulonnable, elle vivra au moins aussi longtemps que Dumbledore. Drago est riche et seul. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Jack : Et Ginny, elle fait quoi ?

Jo : Qui ? Oh Ginny ! Euh… elle… lance des regards noirs à son mari.

Jack : Et ?

Jo : Et c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse d'autre ?

Jack se sent à peu près aussi à l'aise que si une armée de détraqueurs avaient envahi la pièce, mais il tente courageusement de le cacher.

Jack : Bon euh… merci. Je vous donne de mes nouvelles dès que j'ai un premier jet.

Jo : Je te fais une confiance totale Jacky ! Aaaah je la sens bien cette suite.

Jack : Euh ouais. Ouais moi aussi.


	13. Une chance sur un million

**Une chance sur un million**

 **Réaction à** ** _Cursed Child_** **épisode 2 !**

 **Ici il est question de ce moment gênant où on apprend qu'un seul petit incident a empêché un couple emblématique de la saga de se former...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Quand Scorpius quitte le futur alternatif de l'Augurey, il visite plusieurs autres époques avant de réapparaître avec son meilleur ami dans le lac. D'accident en accident, il bascule d'un futur à l'autre en tentant de réparer les dommages causés par ses vagabondages.

Et il y voit des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier.

Il existe un futur alternatif dans lequel Luna est Ministre de la Magie, et a nommé un Ronflak Cornu directeur du Département des Mystères, une nomination des plus judicieuses.

Et Ron et Hermione n'y sont pas en couple.

Il existe un autre futur qui voit Harry devenir une star du rap avec son célèbre hit « Dark Prophecy ».

Hermione est son manager et ils entretiennent une relation tumultueuse.

Dans un autre futur, les elfes de maison ont pris le pouvoir et réduit les sorciers en esclavage – ce qui n'est que justice après tout.

Ron a été rapidement exécuté pour ses blagues de mauvais goût.

Il existe un futur désopilant dans lequel Ombrage, marquée par sa rencontre avec les centaures, est devenue leur plus ardente défenseuse et mène une vie de hippie dans la Forêt Interdite.

Mais Ron et Hermione n'y sont pas en couple non plus.

Dans un autre futur, Hermione a fini par épouser Drago, et Ron vient de divorcer pour la troisième fois.

Il existe aussi un futur qui s'ouvre sur le mariage de Harry et Neville, parents adoptifs d'Alilyce Nymphadora et de Janck Alsev Sirius Fred, du nom des martyrs de cette guerre qui les a rapprochés.

Et Ron et Hermione n'y sont toujours pas en couple.

Il existe un futur alternatif dans lequel un Voldemort repenti décide de régaler les Moldus en ouvrant une franchise de crêperies au slogan évocateur : « Bonnes à en mourir ».

Ron et Hermione n'y sont pas en couple.

Il existe un autre futur dans lequel une Hermione venue du futur vient prévenir son ancienne elle de ne pas, surtout pas, épouser Ron, au risque de provoquer une catastrophe magique d'ampleur.

Dans un autre futur, une Hermione venue du futur vient empêcher une Hermione venue d'un futur moins lointain venue prévenir son ancienne elle de ne pas épouser Ron, au risque de ne pas provoquer une catastrophe magique d'ampleur qui l'amènera à mettre au point un nouveau genre de retourneur de temps.

Mais de toute façon, l'Hermione de ce présent (du futur hein, il faut suivre) et Ron divorcent trois ans plus tard.

Il existe un futur alternatif dans lequel Harry, grisé par le pouvoir et la confiance des siens, devient un terrible tyran régnant sans partage sur un monde tout entier dédié à sa propre gloire.

Ron mène vaillamment la résistance, mais n'est toujours pas en couple avec Hermione.

Il existe un futur dans lequel Ron a voyagé dans le passé, est tombé amoureux de Lily, empêchant ainsi la naissance de son meilleur ami. Neville, le nouvel Elu, épouse Hermione après avoir sauvé le monde.

Dans un autre futur, Ginny, à qui Jedusor manque finalement, assassine Harry dans son sommeil en guise de vengeance.

Et Ron et Hermione, dévastés, n'y sont pas en couple.

Après avoir visité des dizaines de futurs différents, Scorpius en arrive à cette conclusion : l'oncle et la tante de son meilleur ami avaient une chance sur un million de finir ensemble.

Non vraiment, quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas…


	14. Talon d'Achille

**Talon d'Achille**

 **Réaction à Cursed Child épisode 3 !**

 **Où il est question de nos peurs les plus secrètes...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

« Non mais c'est pas si grave, Harry, personne n'est parfait.

\- Oui enfin, bon, on a quand même perdu Poudlard.

\- Tu auras d'autres occasions. Je veux dire tu l'as déjà affronté plusieurs fois, tu as repoussé des dizaines de Détraqueurs, survécu à un sortilège de mort, remonté le temps pour sauver ton parrain, gagné le tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Tu as déjà fait le plus dur.

\- Mais…

\- Oui bon, on a tous nos coups de mou, que veux-tu.

\- Oui bon…

\- Tu vas y arriver. On va mettre un plan au point.

\- Hermione, écoute-moi ! Non c'est non ! Il faudra se débrouiller sans moi pour l'Horcruxe pigeon ! »

La sorcière ferme la porte derrière son ami, toujours prostré sur son lit.

Dans le couloir l'attend Ron, qui jette des regards anxieux en direction de la chambre.

« Alors ? demande-t-il.

\- Alors je me demande comment Voldemort a découvert son point faible.

\- C'est vrai que c'était pas évident à trouver. Moi-même je n'avais jamais remarqué.

\- Tous les héros ont leur faiblesse, souffla Ginny qui s'était approchée discrètement.

\- J'aurais préféré que ce soit l'alcool, la mégalomanie ou l'addiction au télé-achat. On aurait eu l'air moins con… »


End file.
